


Breakfast is-oops!

by gelietissimo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cockblocking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, i don't even know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelietissimo/pseuds/gelietissimo
Summary: Kyungsoo doesn't want to be spent first thing in the morning but Chanyeol is determined to have Kyungsoo as his "breakfast" until their friends, his bandmates came.





	Breakfast is-oops!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to do this notes. lol so, yeah.
> 
> UNBETAed! It is everything what my mind dictates, so there might be grammatical errors or something. And I am such a loser when it comes to third person POV's. And it's my first time writing m/m pairs.

"Hmmm."

 

Kyungsoo is busy on finishing his draft for his literary column in a magazine when he was startled by a pair of hands snaking around his shoulders.

“Oh, you’re awake. Hi.” Kyungsoo greeted Chanyeol as he kissed and reached for a chair next to him.

“Good morning my beautiful Kyungsoo.” He smiled and Kyungsoo just laughed as he continued typing.

"What is it about this time?" Chanyeol asked talking about the story that Kyungsoo is writing. The latter smiled as starts telling his boyfriend about his story this time.

“It’s about an angel who fell and love.”

“Oh, interesting, an angel who fell and love. Come on, enlighten me about that!” he insisted.

“Alright, it is about an angel, a guardian angel to be exact, and he watches over this girl. The girl is really a tough one. He feels that the girl doesn’t need him anymore but he stayed in spite of the other guardians saying that he can leave her and switch with other angel and watch over for another human. He feels like there was something more about this girl and there is something more than just simply watching over her but he set that feeling aside. Until one time, the girl was in need and it is not enough for him to help her and he did the one thing that is prohibited by the Law in Heaven, he let her see him.”

Chanyeol just smiled as his boyfriend was so into his story-telling that he forgot to breathe and he can't stop himself from kissing him. He is really smitten, and he admits it, wholeheartedly.

“Oh, that story is great. What happened next?”

"That, my love, is a secret. YOU have to find out." Kyungsoo winks and Chanyeol's lower lip protruded instead of asking him about it. Kyungsoo smiled as he made his way to his lap and put his arms around him making Chanyeol smile.

Kyungsoo kissed his boyfriend's protruded lips after mouthing a small "cute" that made Chanyeol smiled while he kissed him back. After some teasing kisses, Chanyeol decided to deepen the kiss when they heard his stomach growled. Kyungsoo laughed.

“What do you want to eat?” Kyungsoo asked him after he finished laughing. He smiled, a naughty one. And Kyungsoo swears he heard his heart altered a beat.

“You.” He said after a beat. And Kyungsoo can feel all the blood in his body went straight his his face. As always, he immediately covered his embarrassment with his confidence hoping that will work.

“I know I’m hot, handsome and all, but I am not a meal and I am not taking a bath yet.” He said then ran to the kitchen. He saw his boyfriend momentarily froze but after some time, he recovered and smiled, and again, a naughty one.

“You naughty little one!”

“Huh! Who became first, naughty guy?” Kyungsoo answered and shrieked after Chanyeol lifted him and caught him off guard.

“Put me down you giant!”

“Not until you give me my breakfast.” He said and Kyungsoo was like- yeah, and before he could think, his lips crushed into him transporting him to another world.

Honestly, his mind went blank at that particular moment and it’s like his hands have their own mind as it snakes around Chanyeol's neck. His heart pounded as the kiss went deep and Chanyeol carried him to the kitchen counter and encircled both his legs around his boyfriend's waist. By this moment, Chanyeol's hands started roaming around his body sending shivers through his soul. A soft sound came out of his mouth. Chanyeol's mouth left Kyungsoo's as he travels from his lips down to his neck and at the back of his ear that brings a freaking sensation down there and Kyungsoo's sanity is nowhere to be found.

Kyungsoo has been trying to fight back with the emotions that are splurging through him and even though he tries so hard, Chanyeol’s touch and kisses are more powerful than anything. It is like he is in a deep spell that cannot be broken. And Chayeol is feeling the same way too, way more intense than him. Kyungsoo's scent, his touch, the taste of his lips, the sound that is spilling over his mouth and the heat that he felt on his waist coming from Kyungsoo. Everything, even the smallest detail of it is driving him crazy.

Chanyeol’s hand is already inside Kyungsoo’s shirt, touching his bare skin and Kyungsoo felt the shiver that is directed toward the insides in between his legs. Feeling the softness of his skin and his hands fisting on his hair, Chanyeol let out a groan as his hands make its way down Kyungsoo's already hardened member. The sound coming from Kyungsoo’s mouth to his tongue is giving him an overwhelming dose of insanity. And Kyungsoo’s hands are now inside his shirt as he felt him touch as the same time and he can’t help it anymore. He carried him, with their lips still locked afraid that the spell might break. He carried him all the way to their room and kicked the door before locking it.

Chanyeol laid Kyungsoo down their bed and looked at his mesmerizing face, eyes closed and breathing real hard. He smiled. No one in his life, even Baekhyun made him this crazy, except this guy who is writhing underneath him. As Kyungsoo's breathing went back to normal, he opened his eyes and saw Chanyeol smiling at him. He kissed the tip of his nose, then his left eye, then his right eye.

"I love you." Chanyeol said as he dives down Kyungsoo's mouth for another kiss. Kyungsoo opens his mouth to answer but Chanyeol took this as an opportunity to delve his tongue inside his mouth, seeking, domineering. The sounds coming from Kyungsoo's mouth sounds like a go signal and Chanyeol's hand made its way back to Kyungsoo's hardened member earning him another moan from Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol's lips left Kyungsoo's to give attention to his neck, nipping then lapping to make sure that it will leave marks afterwards. Chanyeol removed their shirts within a bit and back at Kyungsoo's lips, tugging his lower lip, sucking like his life depended on it. 

Then Chanyeol's phone rang.

“Thank God.” Kyungsoo muttered silently. But Chanyeol seems not to hear anything. Kyungsoo stopped kissing him that made Chanyeol look at him.

“You phone’s ringing.” Kyungsoo told him awkwardly.

He got up and tongued her once more before getting his phone.

“Tsk, naughty.” Kyungsoo snickered.

“I know.” Chanyeol answered him that with a wink that made him roll his eyes.

 

"WHAT!?!" Chanyeol shouted once he answered the call.

"Well hello to you too Park Chanyeol, please open the door, we've been knocking for almost ten minutes and no one is answering." Yixing, one of his bandmates answered on the other line.

"WHAT!?" a laughter burst on the other line who Chanyeol is so sure that are his members.

"Faster! You can just suck each other later, we're starving!" Sehun shouted back that made Chanyeol groan. Kyungsoo just laughed and picked their shirts and put it on his boyfriend that made him sigh. Kyungsoo smiled and kissed Chanyeol hastily before trying to straighten their shirts.

"Later, I promise." That made Chanyeol smile.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
